


at home

by sinteresting_facts



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Lets Get It Over With attitude, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, takes place a few weeks b4 schae left for the medical facility, written by a trans person abt a trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinteresting_facts/pseuds/sinteresting_facts
Summary: Downtime.





	at home

Footsteps, creaking floorboards, and the distant thrum of magic filled the air, the usual sounds that echoed throughout the Mage Quarter. Schae’s flat wasn’t anything special, a room fashioned out of a storage closet in the attic of Ancient Curios. It was usually dry, usually temperate, and usually fairly pest free. It was home. 

 

Well maybe not, home was in Gilneas, or out in the woods, but it was home enough. 

 

Schaelarche kicked off his boots as he closed the door behind him, flicking on the arcane powered lamp on the wall. He sighed and ran his fingers loosely through his hair, leaning against the wall for a moment as he scowled at the knots and snags in his curls. He slung his pack off of his shoulder, and set about getting changed into casual clothes. Bracers and chestplate were exchanged for a loose, linen shirt, and his usual pants were traded for soft sweatpants. He did his stretches, and put away some of the mess he’d created before grabbing a book off of his shelf and laying down on his bed. Bed was a term used loosely in this context, it was just a soft mat, pillow, and a quilt. Luckily Stormwind had a warmer climate most of the year, and that was all that was needed. 

 

He wiggled a bit, getting comfortable, and read. It wasn’t a particularly engaging book, a bit dry if he was honest, but it had a few good chapters about the application of ancient astronomical instruments in modern astro-cartography. He wished he could get off his ass and get back into his research fully, but it was just. It was a lot. There was a lot going on right now, and he didn’t have the time, money, or energy to go back to that life. He did miss it though. He sighed, and set his book down only after a half hour of reading. 

 

Schae rubbed at his eyes, letting out a little, quiet groan. He hated to admit that reading hurt now, with his left eye fucked up as it was. He blinked a few times and sat up, scooching back to grab his brush off the floor where he’d left it this morning. He swallowed and raised the brush to his head, taking a deep breath before running it through once. ‘ _Light. Don’t be such a pussy. It’s just a hair brush.’_ He took a bundle of his hair in his fist and brushed it out, steeling himself against the queasiness it made him feel. Honestly, this sort of exposure was helping, if only a little bit. He’d managed to get his hair into a ponytail the other day for a few hours before he caved. Hair freshly brushed, he carded his fingers through it once more, a tad more satisfied with the state of it now. 

 

He dragged his fingers down his skull to his neck, where he massaged at the tight muscles bunched up at the base of it. _‘Fuckkkkk I’ve got a fucking rock farm in here. Better call the papers say the new harvest is ready. ‘Come one- come all, Noonmark’s fanciful rock knots are here and harder than ever.’’_ He sighed softly as he dipped his hands down the collar of his shirt and kneaded into the back muscles that he could reach. He drew his arms forward, tugging at the lip of his shirt to right it before he dug his fingers into the meat of his right thigh. It kept spasming, and he figured it was because of his knee, but since there was no fixing that really, he just dealt with it as it came. 

He peeled his gloves off, tugging at the fingerless edges before tossing them on his book. He splayed out his fingers, taking a moment to get his sensitive palms used to being free of his gloves. He stretched out his right leg slowly, letting out a stilted breath as he did so. He laid down, digging his palms into the dips of his pelvis, sighing in relief as it release some of the pressure from his hip joints. His hands fell slack on the front of his pelvis, idly tapping his fingers there and breathing deeply.

 

He closed his eyes, and just went still, letting each breath completely fill him, and then empty from him. 

 

He absentmindedly played with the band of his boxers, and he equally absentmindedly dipped his fingers beneath it. _‘What the fuck ever, honestly.’_ He pushed his middle finger down on either side of his clit, getting used to the sensation. He swiped it across the middle and he inhaled. Fuck, he was sensitive. Right, it’d been…months. Shit. He closed his eyes tight and pushed those thoughts away in favor of circling his clit a little more insistently. It didn’t feel bad, per say, but he really wasn’t used to it yet. He danced around a few thoughts in his mind before he shook his head and just decided to get it over with, no need to be flowery about it. No need to risk this being broadcast over the Link, either. 

 

He let out a breath and shifted his hips, pushing down his boxers a little and getting his left hand in on that too. He rubbed at the left of his slit, taking a moment before maneuvering a finger into himself. He sighed, dragging his right middle and forefingers in small circles around his clit as he slipped his finger in and out. The rim of the opening was so fucking _sensitive_ , and he lavished it with some attention, feeling a bit of moisture reward him. He dipped his finger back in, curling his wrist a little awkwardly to make it that far, but we all make sacrifices. He stroked insistently at the inner wall, clenching and unclenching his muscles to stimulate a pleasant sort of pressure. He lost the rhythm with his right for a moment, so he curled his finger and held it there, cramped inside him as he got back into the circling. 

 

He jerked his finger back and forth, rubbing a little faster. His face felt hot, and he bit his lip. He uncurled his finger, and pulled it out, before closing his middle and ring fingers together and re-inserting them. He let out a soft breath of relief. Much better. He dragged them in and out, quickly working up a rhythm once more. Schae kept his mind carefully clear, focusing on the feelings rather than any fantasy. ‘ _Fuck.’_ He tried to reach a little deeper with his fingers, biting his lip harder to stop a whine from leaving his lips. The muscles of his abdomen clenched as he probed further, and he choked on a breath. 

 

His wrist cramped, but he ignored it, pressing his hips up into his hands and off of the sleeping mat. His eyelashes fluttered as he moved his hips and hands in tandem. He slid a third finger into himself, relishing and hating the stretch and burn of his entrance. He groaned oh-so-softly, and abandoned that finger in favor of massaging his clit a little faster. ‘ _Yes, ok-ok, fuck—yeah..oh—“_

 

Schae came with a moan, walls of his cunt contracting and relaxing in waves.

 

He stayed like that for a minute, hips raised an inch or two off the mat, fingers buried in him. He let out a deep breath, eventually, slowly and shakily resting his pelvis back on his bed. The way his walls collapsed and melded around his fingers at the changed position needled at his gut more. “Fuck…”

 

He lay there for a moment more, slipping his fingers out and shuddering—still so sensitive. He looked around, a little dazed, and saw an old shirt he was going to need to wash anyways. He wiped his hands off, left hand a little pruney. He yawned, shit was his stamina really so much worse these days? _‘I really AM a guy,’_ he thought to himself sarcastically. He snorted, leaning up with a groan and a stretch to go properly wash off. He dropped the shirt in his laundry bag and went to the basin outside, opening his door with his palms. 

 

After fixing himself up he laid back down, and admittedly felt more relaxed than he had in…months. ‘ _File that one away in the books as ‘jacking off still works!’_

 

Satisfied, he picked up his book and started reading again, wiggling his hips every so often.

**Author's Note:**

> I only proofread this once, please pardon any mistakes! Thanks for reading!


End file.
